Dark times Ahead
by the one who is legend
Summary: Shadow has decided to return to earth two weeks after the defeat of Black Doom.
1. Chapter 1

DARK TIMES AHEAD

Prologue

Shadow watched as the last remains of the black comet faded from view. He had done something to help the people of the planet below. The ones that for so long he had despised so why did he help them was it because of righteousness or was it only because Black Doom tried to control him. The red and black hedgehog didn't really care, but when you are on a space colony for two weeks by yourself the mind tends to wander. Since the fall of the black arms shadow had finished repairing what he could on the Ark. He had decided when he was done it would be time for him to return to the blue planet below and finally disocver the mystery that he had pondered to himself for the last fortnight. As shadow prepared a capsule that would take him to Earth he grabbed the clear emerald that he had managed to snag before it could return itself to a place of rest. He felt the power it had been withholding finally come out of the emerald; it's power had finally returned, but did this mean the others were now ready to be used as well. It didn't matter he only needed the one anyway. As the capsule began it's final aproach to Earth an alarm and red light began to sound and flash. Shadow looked around the inside of the capsule calmly

"now what". The computer answered him

"propulsion and landing gear systems are malfunctioning there is no way to slow the pod or brace for impact."

"It's one problem after another with me isn't it" he said as he chuckled slightly. Shadow then yelled at the top of his lungs

"The ultimate life form will not be destroyed so easily so bring it on." the pod had now finished entering the atmospher, but was falling far too quickly for anything inside to survive. Shadow looked at the glass for a moment before curling his fist and breaking it with a single swing. He stepped out and felt the wind rushing passed him ,he found it harder to breath at his current altitude, Shadow then preceded to jump off of the pod putting some good distance between it and him. Quickly Shadow turned to falling feet first and activated his air shoes to slow his speed, but the ground was getting closer fast. He knew he would not be able to stop his fall before he hit the ground, but slowing down was his main concern. Shadow finally hit the ground and even though he had slowed himself he left a crater in the street he landed on ten feet deep. Shadow was kneeling with his fist on the ground he was covered in rubble that fell off of him as he began to stand. As soon as he stood up he looked upward at the sky with a smug look on his face and as if adressing the planet itself quietly spoke

"Well, is that it." he had barely finished speaking when his eyes closed and he fell on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapeter 1

The people surrounding the crater watched in amazement at what had just occurred and whispers spread through the crowd. Some said to leave him and others wanted to call an ambulance. The crash had attracted a lot of attention and had shattered most of the glass in the surounding area. Shadow lay at the botom of the crater where he had landed a few minutes earlier he could hear the people whispering and the sirens as an ambulence made it's way onto the scene, but for some reason he could not move perhaps his body had been taken to the limit of sustainable damage. Shadow decided that he would rest there until he could move as he faded into unconciousness.

Shadows eyes opened and he looked around eyeing the small room he was in; it was obviously a hospital. He continued looking around making sure no one was in the room before he sat up. As soon as he did however a nurse walked into the room and smiled

"Glad to see your finally awake. I don't know how you survived a fall like that you must be very lucky." Shadow looked at the she wasn't tall only about five feet, but that was still taller than himself , she wan't the most attractive though she wasn't ugly and had curly brown hair that hung to her shoulders

"thanks I guess."

"Well, your welcome." the nurse replied. "So how do you feel."

"Fine" the hedgehog told her and got rid of the sheets that were layed over him. He then stood up and began to walk out the door as the nurse stared in disbelief. The I.V. Tugged on his arm as he got too far from the machine. Looking down at his arm he saw the needle that had penetrated his flesh and removed it. The nurse had run out of the room to get some help most likely to restrain him he thought. His feet were cold as he looked down and noticed his shoes had been removed looking around quickly he spotted them near the door and quickly put them back in their proper place.

About this time the nurse returned with a doctor that looked as shocked her when he had stood up. Shadow looked at him seeing that he was of average height to humans and had short black hair and an astonished look upon his face befor resuming what shadow decided was his normal demeanor before he spoke

"Sir if I could please ask you to lie back down in the bed. You took a pretty nasty fall and we havn't had a chance to X-ray you for damages." Shadow looked at the doctor anoyed

" I told the nurse I'm fine so if you would; get out of my way so I can leave." The doctor looked shocked after shadow's response. Finally the doctor spoke again

" if you really want to leave we can't stop you. Nurse please get the bill for the room." Once again Shadow looked annoyed by what he had said.

"I didn't ask you to bring me here so I don't believe I owe you anything." he said with a smug look on his face and began to walk to the door

"Goodbye doctor."

It took a few minutes, but shadow found his way out of the hospital and by some kind of ill-fate or just bad luck as Shadow steped out the door and observed his surroundings he saw who else but the faker standing across the street just about fifty feet from his current position. Shadow had no buisness with the likes of him so he turned to walk away.

"HEY SHADOW. GUESS WHO" by the time Shadow turned around he was face to face with Sonic the Hedgehog.

"what do you want faker."

"now is that any way to talk to an old friend like me." Sonic responded.

"you are no friend of mine now what buisness do you have with me."

"I spotted you from across the street and since a bunch of us are getting together later I figured you might want to join in the festivities, and I won't take no for an answer"

"you will take whatever answer I give you faker."

"c'mon Shadow everyone else is going to be there"

"why should I care"

"fine suit yourself Shadow" Sonic then turned to walk away, but from an unknown place even to Shadow he was suddenly given a change of heart.

"I'll come if it will get you to leave me alone. So where is little get-to-gether of yours anyway."


End file.
